The Actual Date
by Sally462
Summary: Beauty and the Beast. My fantasy vincat date if they had a little bit of time, a few days together before his arrest at the end of season 2 episode 16. I do not own BATB just really love it. Strictly for adults only! Thank you for reading ;)


Catherine's smile started to form the instant her eyes opened and focused on the most beautiful sight she ever imagined wakening to. Vincent was asleep in her bed. He looked peaceful and happy and he was breathing a steady rhythm of inhale, exhale. A smile formed on his perfect lips and as Catherine lay watching him, her smile widened. Vincent was lying on his front with his head turned toward her. She wanted so badly to touch him but didn't want to wake him. She didn't want to touch him only to find that he wasn't real even though she knew he was. Also after last night he had earned the rest she thought... her smile widening again and her cheeks warmed remembering the night they had just spent together.

'He really is amazing' Catherine thought to herself taking a deep breath even as she reminded herself that she wanted to keep her feet on the ground while she sorted through the tumultuous feelings running through her mind. This is the difficult part. It was the life altering... no going back... never able to love another man... first time they made love… every time kind of feeling. She had never experienced it with anyone other than Vincent. He was the love of her life. She believed that he loved her too, and felt the same as she did, and she was a strong intelligent woman, not an insecure girl. But looking at him…. so handsome, his body perfect, amazingly beautiful face (and the outside of him was not even the best part), he was strong and brave, heroic and loyal, kind and loving and the way he loved her... Catherine was breathless again just thinking about last night. She had life experience and her share of boyfriends before, but what she felt with Vincent, the way he made her feel, the things he did to her, with her... Catherine couldn't help but feel a second of doubt, not doubting him; rather that she could actually feel this happy, this loved.

Unable to stop herself she reached out to gently touch his shoulder, tracing her fingers lightly over his skin. His eyes fluttered open and a smile immediately lit up his face, "Hmm good morning. I was just dreaming about you but the reality is far more beautiful," Vincent said softly, reaching to touch her cheek then sliding his fingers over her neck and into her hair, pulling her face closer to his before kissing her lightly. Catherine melted into him.

'This is what I mean' Catherine mentally noted. Vincent made her feel so loved, so beautiful. She also knew that he respected her, trusted her, valued her opinion and for that, her heart almost burst. Catherine deepened the kiss and breathing heavily she pushed him onto his back to climb on top of him. She started kissing a trail down his neck stopping only to plant kisses under his ear, before continuing on to travel down to his beautiful chest then to his abs and on to his stomach. Vincent weaved his fingers into her hair, letting himself enjoy the feel of her raining kisses over his body before he gently pulled her back up to meet him in a tender kiss. He felt a warm drop of water on his cheek. Lifting her slightly he asked "Catherine what's wrong, are you ok?" She hovered over him, her face in his hands as he searched her eyes, concern causing a frown to form between his brows. Another tear drop fell to his cheek.

Vincent rolled Catherine over, moving with him, until she lay beneath him, his face inches from hers. "Why are you crying?" He asked as he was kissing her under her eyes to drink the tears away before moving to the corner of her mouth. Catherine turned into him and kissed him back murmuring against his lips as she did, "I'm ok, I'm just... a little overwhelmed, I've wanted you back, this back, for so long... for you to want me again... and now you're here and it's even more amazing than before. The way you're making me feel, I just feel overwhelmed… that's all." Vincent softly kissed her tears away, "I know, me too, I love you so much Catherine and I always wanted you." Vincent dipped his head and kissed her again. He started slowly, still holding her face in one hand, the other still with her hair wrapped around his fingers as his thumb lovingly stroked her along her cheek before moving to touch her bottom lip and opening her mouth to him. His tongue licked into her open mouth. Catherine gripped his neck kissing him back with the passion and intensity increasing. His hand travelled from her face down her neck and over her chest, cupping one breast in his warm hand as the other moved too, his fingers skimming over her ribs before his big hand spread out on her stomach.

Catherine's hips arched automatically and Vincent, not wanting to deny her anything she wanted, slid his fingers down her body to find her hot centre wet with desire. What began as a soft, slow exploration developed into red hot fire dancing throughout her body as she moaned into his mouth and thrust against his hand. Vincent dipped his tongue into her mouth as he also slid a finger into her sex. "Oh God," Catherine said against his lips as he added another finger. She touched him then, holding his rock hard shaft in her hands as she guided him to her. She was throbbing, waiting. Vincent rose up over her, his fingers withdrawing from her, and he rubbed his hot, dripping wet fingers over her bud. He looked into her eyes intensely, the tip of his hot throbbing erection pressing gently at her core and then he kissed her hard as he sank his length into her. He was wide and long and as he filled her Catherine gripped his arms and moaned into his mouth.

Deep inside her but not moving for a moment, Vincent continued to kiss her. He flicked his tongue inside her mouth and as she slid her tongue along the length of his, he growled into her mouth, withdrawing his hard throbbing erection before slamming back into her. Catherine cried out in pleasure, and wrapped her legs around him. He felt her pulsing from within, clenching him, felt her trembling, rubbing herself against him. Vincent picked up his pace, thrusting into her again and again, kissing her neck, then under her ear whispering "I love you" over and over. As he felt her begin to tighten around his shaft, he thrust deeper, harder. Catherine trembled, then stilled for a moment as she came. He spread her legs further and drove deeper inside. Vincent thrust again then, exploded, filling her as she shattered around him.

Vincent rolled over onto his side facing Catherine and looked into her eyes. Breathlessly he said to her, "do you know how much I love you?"

"If it's anywhere near as much as I love you; then yes I know. I'm sorry for before, getting upset, I just... "Catherine looked down.

Vincent lightly touched her chin and looking into her eyes said. "Don't shut me out, I feel it too... I felt so alone without you and I longed for you. This feels like a dream, like a prize I don't deserve and I don't Catherine. I hurt you over and over and I am so sorry."

"Vincent most of what happened was beyond your control, and I am sorry too. We hurt each other, all we can do now is move forward." Vincent held her close and kissed her. Then Catherine said out loud the fear she felt inside. "I can't lose you again."

Vincent held her face and looked deeply into her eyes, "I know, we have so much to lose now..., it's terrifying, but we are strong, look what we have already overcome. Would you want to fight us? Catherine I love you and together we can overcome anything right?"

She kissed him, getting lost in him, "I love you too and your right, no more worrying until we have to, then we face it together" she said against his lips. As Catherine kissed him and snuggled into his embrace she was astonished and very pleased to find Vincent already hard again. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm in bed with you kissing me, the only unbelievable thing is that I'm not already inside you. Catherine I constantly want you, ache to be inside you... Wanting you for so long but not being able be with you... now that I can be with you, love you, make love to you, that's all I want to do..." Vincent said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Catherine literally jumped him, pushing Vincent onto his back as she positioned her soaking core perfectly to slide down his thick, hot long shaft. Vincent practically roared and grasped her hips, arching his hips off the bed to get as deep inside her as he could, holding her close her breasts against his chest. Catherine continued to slide up and down his massive shaft, his hands moved from her hips to her ass, both hands squeezing her, pushing her into him. "You have the most perfect ass, and the most perfect tight..." his words caught in his throat as Catherine gripped him tight from within, trembling against him. Catherine could feel herself coming again, she stilled for a moment as it felt like stars and colours were exploding under her eye lids and her whole body tingled.

Vincent, knowing instinctively what her body was doing, held her tight, then in a flash moved from under her. Catherine laying on her front while Vincent was now on top of her, he moved her hair to one side and kissed the back of her neck, kissing her shoulders, as he did he positioned himself between her legs, spread them and touched the tip of his shaft against her wet pulsing core. He grasped her hips, lifted her off the bed then sank into her from behind. Catherine still limp from her earth shattering climax moments ago immediately responded pushing back onto him. Vincent lifted her ass higher and holding her hips he got to his knees. Catherine pushed back again and crawled to her knees too. So turned on, holding her hips tight driving her faster onto his throbbing shaft and he pumped into her over and over. He moved one hand to stroke the length of her back, then reaching under her, cupped one breast then the other. His hands travelled over her stomach to her hot bud then he gently pressed before starting to rub, slowly at first before his pace increased in time with the increasing pace of his swollen shaft slamming into her from behind. The sight of her on her knees, his shaft thrusting into her, her ass grinding into him to get him deeper, he watched as he withdrew then sank into her again and again. Vincent was so close as he thrust again, then felt Catherine gripping him from within, trembling and he held her close, deep inside, thrusting once more before exploding into her and she came apart around him again.

Vincent bent over her and kissed her neck, then he collapsed to the side taking Catherine with him so that they were spooning, her back pressed against his chest. Both breathless Catherine turned her head to kiss him, "can we just stay here forever?" Catherine said hugging his arms pulling him closer. "Well that's fine with me," Vincent said holding her tight kissing her neck. A while later Vincent said "What about our date though, and food?"

"Oh my God Vincent I feel like a terrible host, do you want some breakfast?"

"No you are not my host, you are the love of my life, and it's your day off I'm treating you today, which includes taking you out for breakfast, then a walk in the park, maybe a little shopping then you can have a couple of hours to get ready before our date."

Catherine smiled then kissed him. "Wow I had better take a shower then if we're going to fit all that in."

"Your wish is my command" Vincent said as he jumped out of bed, shot round to Catherine at superhuman speed and the next thing she knew she was in the shower with Vincent standing in front of her, the water already flowing behind her.

Vincent took the soap and sponge, walked close to Catherine and gently positioned her under the running water. He smiled and Catherine frowned, "I can walk you know, I am..."

Vincent walked closer and kissed her. "I know, I'm sorry, you are a strong independent woman who doesn't need a knight in shining armour, or carrying around. I just can't help myself sometimes" Vincent said and Catherine smiled and forgot she was slightly annoyed. He started at her neck and worked his way down her body. When he had finished washing above her waist he got down on his knees in front of her and started washing her feet, working his way up. When he washed between her legs she almost came again. He finished and sat back on his knees and looked up at her. Then he reached up, held her waist and brought his mouth to kiss her stomach, before dipping his head lower to taste her. Tingling with desire from the moment he started to wash her Catherine almost fell down onto his lap, then looking into his eyes she held him in her hands and said "right your turn"... Sometime later...

Sitting in a cafe eating breakfast... "I think I have a problem," Vincent said taking Catherine's hand across the table.

"Do you want to talk about it, a problem shared?" Catherine smiled at him.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I am going to be able to let you go when you have some time to get ready for our date. Catherine the thought of not being with you... it's like a pain in my chest."

Catherine squeezed his hand "well one possible solution is to not leave, and that we be together all the time. It's not very practical I'll give you that, but I'm in."

Vincent leaned across the table and kissed her, "I'm so in." Catherine smiled and leaned over to kiss him back.

It was 6pm and Catherine was sitting on her bed, deep breathing. Vincent had just left after they decided it was neither practical nor healthy to be together every second of the day. But Catherine felt adrift the moment he left. The last kiss before he left was full of promise then he was gone. Lost in her thoughts about the day she sat there thinking. Vincent had taken her shopping and brought her the most beautiful dress for tonight. He was very insistent today she thought, assertively she tried to protest about the dress, she had plenty of things she could wear and was not really that keen on shopping. She protested the most about the fact that she could buy it herself. But she tried to accept graciously, it seemed important to him and he looked so happy. After shopping they went for a romantic walk in the park complete with a picnic lunch. Then back to her place... although they had been together all day, the moment they walked through the door and were alone they looked into each other's eyes and the passion sizzled, ignited then exploded... Vincent closed the distance between them and captured her lips...

Now she was sitting on her bed still quivering inside. After making love again Vincent had poured her a glass of wine, run her a bath, kissed her and left to get ready. 'Ok have a bath and get ready' she told herself. Catherine got ready in some kind of happy, hazy trance. She had some wine while enjoying a soak in the bath. She now felt boneless and floaty and as she was walking a little like she had been riding a horse for several days on the way to the bath; the hot water soothed her muscles and felt so good. She had trouble putting on her lipstick as the smile on her face would not shift. It was only when she was dressed and ready that she started to feel a nervous excitement. A real date with Vincent, and she smiled as she thought back to a time that she could only dream of going on a date with him... The knock on the door startled Catherine from her day dream and had her sprinting to the door.

Catherine threw open the door and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Vincent dressed in a suit holding a rose out toward her; looking at her with such love and adoration that she thought she might melt into a puddle on the floor. "Catherine... you are so beautiful" Vincent said breathlessly holding out his hand to her. Catherine took his hand. She smiled up at him, "hmm you too" Catherine said licking her lips. "Catherine we should go, if I step over that door step and I am alone with you... I'm afraid we won't make our date and that lovely dress won't last very long." Catherine blushed, smiled, then went to grab her purse, put her rose in water, then returned to Vincent. He held out his hand again. As Catherine took his hand he looked at their hands before looking up into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Vincent said a sparkle in his eyes and huge smile on his face. "I'm ready," Catherine returned.

Holding hands they walked together, Vincent gently squeezed Catherine's hand and smiled as they reached the cab waiting outside. Vincent opened the door for Catherine to get in then went round the other side got in and sat beside her. He took her hand and looked into her eyes "Catherine, I feel so nervous now... ok, look I may have gotten a bit carried away, I just wanted tonight to be special, I wanted us to be out, not to have to hide, and JT helped... Catherine if this date is at any time too goofy or... corny or..." Catherine was smiling at him, she reached up and touched his lips with her fingertips silencing him "I will love tonight because I will be with you, and I love corny" Catherine kissed him and he growled into her mouth and ran his hand up along her thigh. "I missed you so much. The last two hours have felt much longer." Vincent said against her lips. Catherine kissed him back losing herself in him.

"Our first destination my lady" Vincent said against her lips as the taxi stopped. "Oh my God Vincent are we going to see a movie?" Catherine asked spinning round to look at him after taking in the old movie theatre in front of her. "We are just you and me..." He said taking her by the hand leading her in. As Catherine entered she noticed a lot of staff but no one else, "Vincent why are we the only people here?" "It's our own private movie. A student of JT's family owns the place, so…what do you think?" "I think it's very romantic. You have gone to a lot of trouble." Vincent kissed her, "no trouble at all," he said huskily against her lips. Then after buying popcorn, red vines and two drinks Vincent lead them to their seats in the empty theatre. As the film began Catherine gasped and turned to kiss him, "oh wow 'Splash', you remembered?" She had once told Vincent about one of her favourite movies, she remembered telling him about how her, Heather and their mom watching it so many times when she was a kid. "I can't believe you remembered, and you are going to watch it with me, or that they're playing it." "It did take a little digging to find the movie reel, I would watch anything with you, and yes I remember." Catherine kissed him, before holding his hand and settling down to watch with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow you were not kidding about loving corny." Vincent said teasing her as they walked to the cab after the movie. "Hey" Catherine said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs. Vincent laughed as they got back in the cab. Vincent leaned over to speak with the driver before sitting back and pulling her close. "That was actually a sweet movie, corny but sweet. I also see where your fascination for cross species beings may have come from" Vincent said teasing her again, feeling so light and free. He could not ever remember feeling this... happy! Vincent kissed her passionately, reluctantly pulling back as he felt the cab slow. After a short journey the cab stopped and they got out, Catherine looked in front of her as Vincent spoke to the driver again.

"Gotham Bar and Grill" Catherine read the sign. They stood outside as Vincent pulled her close, holding her waist. "Well I remember a time we both wished I was Batman and this has great reviews. It's also a place I could never have come to before; public, busy. Thank you Catherine, for giving me another chance, for making me happier than I ever thought possible, for loving me and for being my humanity and most importantly for bringing me back. I will never knowingly hurt you again, I love you Catherine." Catherine pulled him close and on her tiptoes reached up and kissed him hard. "I love you too."

They walked in hand in hand where a friendly waitress led them to a little booth. The food was amazing and they talked and laughed while catching up on events they had missed in each other's lives. Holding hands and offering comfort and understanding when talking about painful times. Getting hot and barely keeping their hands off each other when they talked about the numerous dreams they had about each other while apart. When Vincent told Catherine about the dream of her coming to his boat, the way he described the feeling, the look in his eyes when he talked about dreaming of tasting her after such a long time, while telling her about licking her until she shook with need for him, then he laid her down and sank into her, filling her. "Vincent I want you now" "I know and I want you too, just one more stop and then to the part of the date when I get you alone." They shared chocolate cake and ice cream before Vincent paid the bill, took her by the hand and pulled her out of the restaurant into another waiting cab.

Once alone Vincent couldn't help himself. The sexual tension between them throughout the movie and dinner exploded the moment they were in the dark back seat of the cab. Vincent leaned over and touched her chin. Looking at her, he kissed her hard as one hand went into her hair the other straight up her skirt, he ran his fingers along her inner thigh then he touched her as he moaned into her mouth, "oh Catherine I want you so badly" he whispered as his fingers moved her panties to the side and he ran his fingers along her wet lips. She was dripping in seconds and after circling her bud he gently slid a finger into her, bringing it out to circle her bud only to thrust it back into her. Vincent withdrew his finger, fixed her skirt then brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it. "You taste so good. The second I get you alone I will be on my knees begging to taste you." Catherine kissed him then said against his lips "you won't have to beg, I feel like begging you right now."

The cab stopped and Vincent got out, spoke to the driver again then opened the door for Catherine. She got out of the cab and looked up smiling. "The Empire State Building" Catherine said. "I told you to expect corny, besides the journey in the elevator takes a while and we will be alone..." Vincent smiled, grabbing her hand and ran towards the entrance. The second they got into the elevator almost before the doors closed Vincent dropped to his knees in front of her, reached up and slowly pulled her panties down her legs, he took them off and put them in his pocket. Catherine staggered back to lean against the wall. He pulled up her dress and spread her legs apart. Vincent looked up at her, then dipped his head and licked along her wet lips. As Vincent thrust his tongue inside her it was only his hands on her hips holding her up. He alternated between licking and kissing her bud to thrusting his tongue into her hot wet core. His tongue flicking faster, Vincent slid a finger inside. Catherine trembled and started to cum the second he thrust his finger into her and as he sucked her bud she clenched and gripped his finger from within. "Oh God Vincent... oh God..." Catherine's legs gave out and she slid down the wall. Vincent sank back onto his knees and pulled her onto his lap, spread her legs and buried his face into her and kissed her bud, closed his lips over it and sucked before he thrust his tongue deep inside. Catherine gripped his hair and arched into his mouth as she came. He continued to caress her with his mouth, gently lapping at her while she came. As Catherine trembled against him he kissed all the way up her body, then hugged her tight. Vincent held her close before he helped her up, fixed her dress and kissed her, just as the doors opened.

Vincent took her hand and they walked from the elevator to see the glorious view. Catherine stood still, breathless, her legs a little wobbly. Looking out over the city with Vincent standing close behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "Wow Vincent that was... and this is... Wow it's so beautiful up here. Catherine said turning in his arms to face him. "You're beautiful. This is a great view though and the night isn't over yet, the best part is still to come. Do you really like it through? I know it's a touristy thing to do" Vincent said uncertainly "Vincent I must have been like 12 last time I came here, and never at night, I love it." "Catherine there was so much I wanted to do, so much we can do now, but the weather kind of dictated tonight. There is an open air theatre in Central Park, but not this time of year, a little cold. Talking of which are you cold?" Vincent said hugging her closer. "No you just made me really hot, it's a little draughty without underwear though." Vincent swallowed, licked his lips then said "time to get to the last venue."

Vincent held out his hand and she took it, looking up at him they smiled at each other and Catherine walked towards the elevator. Vincent pulled her back "Takes too long" Vincent smiled and asked "so the stairs or straight over the edge?" Catherine looked at him wide eyed "Vincent, the stairs are closed and what do you mean over the edge?" she warned, looking a little scared. "Catherine trust me" Vincent said as he scooped her up in his arms, made sure they weren't seen and ran down the stairs at a speed that made everything look blurry, so Catherine closed her eyes to avoid being sick. They reached the bottom much quicker but when Vincent set her down and she stumbled, he grabbed her and held her close. "Catherine I'm so sorry, are you ok?" Catherine stared at him wide eyed and said; "Well that was fun and not nearly as scary as jumping off the top of the Empire State Building would have been, so thanks for that!" The sarcasm and bite unmistakable in her voice. "Catherine, I am so sorry and really glad I didn't jump now, I was kind of showing off, but mainly I wanted to show you that I can be better in control of my beast side, just use it for good you know... or... or showing off..." He looked down. The devastated look on his face made Catherine instantly forgive him. "Vincent it's ok really" She kissed him, taking his hand this time and leading him to the waiting taxi.

"So am I forgiven?" Vincent said looking at her through his long dark lashes. "Of course..., it's my fault you feel you have to prove yourself." "No Catherine don't blame yourself." "Listen to me Vincent Keller I love all of you, I was afraid of losing you, of you losing your humanity when you came back. But I was never afraid of your beast before. I have asked you to use that side of yourself, I used you, I'm so sorry..." Vincent touched her chin gently, he looked into her eyes "you don't have to be sorry, we have both said and done things that we want to take back, change. But we shouldn't even if we could. A wise person once told me we have to learn from the past and move on, hopefully together." Catherine was looking at him with tear filled eyes, "definitely together, I love you Vincent," Catherine said kissing him.

When he pulled back she was smiling and said, "Maybe one day when our lives are regular and dull, on our anniversary or something... maybe we could jump from the top of the Empire State Building?" Vincent laughed and hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "I don't think life could ever be dull with you, but Catherine you would love it and I'm going to hold you to that."

Then he turned to look into her eyes as he said seriously, "I hope you like the last part of our date, it's just that this date has been about the new, doing things we couldn't before, moving forward. I'm worried you may feel like this next stop is about the past - a step back. It may also be associated with a bad memory... a betrayed trust, but I think we should go there and make new memories." Vincent had been closing the gap between them while he spoke and he said the last word against her lips. Catherine kissed him and that is how they spent the rest of the journey. The next thing they knew the cab had stopped and the driver was clearing his throat. They pulled apart, "Sorry man." Vincent said a little embarrassed. "No problem, enjoy the rest of your night Sir" the driver said accepting his payment and large tip for being on time every pick up. Vincent took her hand and led her to the last stop of the night.

Vincent entwined their fingers together and smiled at her; then confidently walked through the hotel lobby and up to the desk. Catherine knew where they were the moment Vincent talked about a memory. The hotel pool they went to. Catherine was lost in her thoughts, just returning to reality as she heard Vincent say "Umm Mr Keller" Vincent said answering the receptionist who had asked his name and greeted him without really looking at him. Upon hearing his voice she looked up, gasped a little and then simpered. Catherine rolled her eyes, just something she had to put up with when her boyfriend was so hot and handsome. Vincent seemed oblivious and signed them in, took their key card and led Catherine through the hotel.

"Vincent you got us a room, this; tonight is too much really. It must have cost a fortune..." "Catherine" Vincent said, stopping her from talking and walking for a moment. "This is two years overdue. Catherine, I owe you two years' worth of dates, actually I owe you so much more, I owe you everything, my humanity, my life... Nothing will ever be too much!" Catherine reached up and kissed him, then placed her hands on his chest and said firmly. "Vincent you do not owe me two years' worth of dates, don't you dare, we had some wonderful times in your warehouse, and on my roof, they were the best dates of my life. You know I don't care about material stuff, tonight is amazing, but stop all this you owe me, we are together ok?" Vincent smiled "ok, but just let me spoil you tonight ok?" "Ok" Catherine kissed him before taking his hand again as he led the way.

Vincent led Catherine into a huge ball room on the first floor, a band was playing a slow song and the room was dark and warm, there were several couples dancing while others sat at candle lit tables. Vincent led the way to a small table and held a chair out for Catherine to sit down. He sat opposite and took both of her hands in his. A waitress came over and they ordered drinks, Vincent's eyes not leaving Catherine's face. "I brought you down here first so you can decide the last part, I know I have made all the decisions tonight so it's your choice. After I have asked you to dance we could go swimming and then to bed... or we can just go to bed" he said looking into her eyes. Catherine stared at him for a moment, realising she was wearing the same dumb expression the receptionist had worn. But unlike her she could do this she thought as she leaned over and kissed him before saying against his lips, "Vincent I have wanted you inside me since you came to my door. If you want to dance you had better hurry up and ask me because I really want you to take me to bed" she whispered against his lips.

Vincent stood immediately and held out his hand. She took it and moved into him. Vincent kissed her, then took her hand and walked out onto the dance floor. One hand touched her waist while the other held her hand, the hand at her waist pulled her close as they began to move slowly to the rhythm of the music. Vincent looked into her eyes and Catherine was lost. Her hand holding his tightened and the other hand on his shoulder travelled up to his neck. Vincent lowered his head and touched his lips to hers lightly. Catherine responded immediately pressing against him, kissing him deeper. The hand at her waist was now on her ass pressing her even closer, as Vincent felt her through the thin fabric of her dress he remembered her panties in his pocket and growled into her mouth as she gripped hid hair then she threw both arms round his neck and deepened the kiss. Vincent pulled back, his forehead resting against hers, breathing heavily. "Catherine we should go, I can't... I have to... I want you so badly". "Me too, let's go."

Catherine took his hand and led the way to the elevator, they were not alone but he couldn't help touching her, they exited fast, Vincent taking her hand and walking quickly to their room. Vincent opened the door and let Catherine in first. "Wow" Catherine said looking around their beautiful room. Vincent came up behind her, arms round her waist held her close and kissed her neck then he gently turned her around to face him.

Holding her face in his hands, he kissed her then said uncertainly, looking deeply into her eyes, "Catherine have you enjoyed tonight?" "Vincent so far it has been the best night of my life, and I have feeling the best is yet to come." Vincent lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes and he said "Your feeling is correct Detective Chandler, I plan on worshiping every inch of your body," he said lifting her chin higher and kissing down her neck "I want to kiss you everywhere, taste you" as he turned her around again to unbutton her dress, he took it down and kissed her shoulder, then down her arm, kissed his way back up and down the other arm.

He walked around to face her as she stood in front of him with her dress at her feet, no knickers since he still had them in his pocket, just in her bra and shoes. Vincent kneeled down in front of her and took off her shoes, kissing her feet then up her legs. He reached up to cup her breasts through her bra, then he stood and buried his face, kissing the swell of her cleavage. He undid her bra and the second they were free claimed her nipples with his mouth. After licking and kissing her nipples Vincent kissed down her body until he reached her throbbing bud. He licked her, then parted her legs and thrust his tongue into her. Then looking up into her eyes Vincent said "Catherine I am so hard from wanting you all night..."

Catherine dropped to her knees in front of him and undressed him while saying, "Vincent, I want you inside me right now... take me to bed please." He threw off the rest of his clothes and immediately obeyed, picked her up, and carried her to the bed. He lowered her down, leaned over her, and kissed her, then brought his fingers to her bud and stroked her before thrusting a finger into her then another. Catherine gripped his shoulders before she started to roam every inch of him until she reached his firery hot massive erection with her hand. When Catherine started trailing her fingers lightly over the tip then taking him in her hand she stroked and pumped and he almost came.

Worried he would explode the moment he entered her, Vincent took Catherine's hand to stop her then said against her lips "you agreed I could spoil you tonight" as he was kissing under her ear then down her neck. "You have been... all night" Catherine said breathlessly, as he had just sucked a nipple into his mouth. "I have only just started" Vincent said as he continued kissing down her body. Then he buried his face into her again, wanting to be sure this was the most incredible night for her, that he gave her everything. He lapped at her with his tongue while his fingers thrust deep inside her. Catherine became totally lost and arched her hips off the bed. Vincent withdrew his fingers, grabbed her ass with both hands and lifting her higher, he thrust his tongue into her, lapping with his tongue, closing his mouth over her, kissing and sucking her bud until she clenched almost violently against him. "Vincent please." Vincent raised his head, looking at her, his lips glistening from her juices, his eyes slightly glowing and full of red hot desire.

He leaned over her to take his massive throbbing shaft in his hand and touched the tip to her wet core and thrust inside her. Vincent growled "Catherine you feel so incredible" as he buried himself into her, his shaft embedded as deeply as he could, his face in her hair. Catherine gasped. He was so big that he filled her completely and it felt like heaven. He kissed her neck, then trailed kisses to her mouth and when he reached her mouth he dipped his tongue inside, kissing her deeply. Then he was everywhere and the feeling when he started pumping in and out of her made her begin to quiver from within. "Oh God, Vincent, that feels so good." Vincent raised himself, spread her legs further and thrust deeper and harder. When he felt her gripping and clenching from within he knew he was about to explode. "Catherine, I love you... I love you so much" as Catherine came apart, shuddering beneath him and he thrust into her again, then came, filling her as he roared her name.

"I love you Vincent" Catherine breathed against his lips. Vincent rested his forehead against hers, then not wanting to crush her he gently withdrew, feeling the loss instantly. He lay on his side facing her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I love you too, that was heaven Catherine." She kissed him "This really is the best date ever you know." Catherine said still gasping for breath. "Really?" Vincent said turning to look deeply into her eyes. Catherine just stared into his beautiful hazel brown eyes, the hopeful look in his gaze and the question in his voice making him so adorable. Catherine felt herself melt. "Yes really, you have made me so happy Vincent." He kissed her. "Well good because that was the plan and I plan on making you happy for the rest of my life." They held each other close, feeling warm and complete.

Vincent broke the happy contented silence, "We have a sunken hot tub in our bathroom" Vincent whispered in her ear. Catherine giggled. "Hmm, that sounds amazing, but just stay here and hold me a while, ok?" Vincent held her closer. "I will hold you forever." Catherine hugged him close. "Vincent tonight really has been perfect." He kissed her "It's not over yet and we have tomorrow too. I thought maybe breakfast in bed, a nice soak in the hot tub, maybe swimming before lunch?" "So we have all day tomorrow too... Vincent, thank you." "Thank you" Vincent said kissing her again.

The End

Thank you for reading x


End file.
